What if MTM Enterprises was still around today?
Collab stuff is allowed, however. In reality, MTM Enterprises closed down in 1998 after its parent company (International Family Entertainment) was brought out by Newscorp the previous year. What if, instead, International Family Entertainment was brought by Shaw Communications (the Canadian cable company) in 1997, before being spun-off with Shaw's other media properties to Corus in 1999? Corus spun MTM off as an independent company in 2006, and it was brought by EntertainmentOne in 2011, before EOne was acquired by ITV plc in 2013. In 2016, MTM and MTM Films (formerly Entertainment One, formerly Alliance Atlantis) were spun off into an independent company known as MTM Group, Co. List of changes * MTM would have its animation studio called MTMation * MTM would be based in Canada since 1997 due to being acquired by Shaw * MTM would became a minimajor studio in Canada. * TBD * TBD * TBD Info 'MTM Group, Co. '''is a Canadian media company formed by the 2016 divestiture of ITV Canada. It was established in at Studio City, CA, USA in 1969 by Mary Tyler Moore and her then-husband Grant Tinker to produce ''The Mary Tyler Moore Show for CBS. The name for the production company was drawn from Moore's initials. MTM produced a number of successful television programs during the 1970s and 1980s. Its famous logo featured an orange cat named Mimsie (who was borrowed from a local shelter and then owned by one of the MTM staff, not by Moore and Tinker, who named the cat) inside a circle surrounded by gold ribbons, parodying how Leo the Lion features in the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo. There have been many different variants of this logo. TBD The founders died within two months of each other, with Grant Tinker on November 28, 2016, followed by Mary Tyler Moore on January 25, 2017. History For many years, MTM and CBS co-owned the CBS Studio Center in Studio City, California, where a majority of their programs were filmed and videotaped. Most of MTM's programs aired on CBS. MTM acquired Jim Victory Television in 1986. Victory was the distributor of most of MTM's programming in the syndication market (exceptions included The Mary Tyler Moore Show and The Bob Newhart Show, both originally distributed by Viacom Enterprises). Victory was later reincorporated as MTM Television Distribution. Tinker oversaw MTM's operation until leaving the company in 1981 and becoming chairman of NBC. Lawyers backing NBC's then-owner RCA convinced Tinker to sell his remaining shares of MTM. Tinker later regretted leaving MTM, believing that the company started to decline without him. In 1988, MTM was sold to UK broadcaster and independent station for the South and South East of England TVS Entertainment for $320 million. After TVS lost its franchise to broadcast on the ITV network to Meridian Broadcasting, a number of American companies (and to a lesser extent, Meridian) were interested in acquiring it, with Pat Robertson's International Family Entertainment making the first offer. A small number of shareholders, including Julian Tregar, rejected the offer from IFE. In November, TCW Capital made a bid, but withdrew it a few weeks later after reviewing the accounts of TVS. IFE increased its offer to £45.3M, but continued to be opposed by Julian Tregar, who blocked the deal on technical grounds, alleging that the offer was too low. IFE finally increased the offer to appease the remaining shareholders,and on January 23, 1993 their offer of £56.5M was finally accepted, the deal being completed on February 1, 1993 (the month after Meridian began its first broadcast). TBD MTM logo TBD Mimsie, who was used as the main logo for MTM, died in 1988 at the age of 20. During the credits of the final episode of St. Elsewhere, Mimsie is shown in the logo on life support with an EKG monitor detecting its heart until the end, when a flatline is heard. MTM assets *MTM Studios **MTM Films ***ArtFilms **MTM Television ***TBD **MTMation ***DMC Animation (joint venture with DHX Media and Corus Entertainment) *MTM Publishing **MTM Comics ***TBD **MTM Books ***TBD *MTM Network Media **MTM Braodcasting Television ***MTM Network ***MTM Two ***Le Reseau MTM ***MTM Television Stations ****CKMT-TV Toronto (MTM Network flagship) ****CJVB-TV Victoria (MTM Two flagship) ****CIFM-TV Montreal (Le Reseau MTM flagship) ***MTM Digital Subchannel Networks ****MTM WeatherPlus ****MTM Kids ****MTM News 24 ****MTM Life ****ShopMTM ****Viceland MTM **MTM Cable Networks ***MTM Comedy ***MTM Drama ***MTM Horror ***MTM Action ***MTM Movies ***Weebo ***MTM Classics ***MTM Sports ***MTM Black ***MTM Uncut ***MTM HD ***MTM VOD ***MTM Family Networks ****CITV Canada *****Preschool (block) ****Preschool Network ***MTM Discoveries ****MTM Kids' Discoveries (block) ***MTM Wild **MTM Network International ***MTM Networks United States ****Ion Television (25%) ***MTM Networks Europe ****M6 (25%) *MTM Consumers **MGA Entertainment **MTM Interactive Media ***MTM Website ***MTM Games ****TBD ***MTM Mobile **MTM Recreation ***MTM Resort & Entertainment ****MTM Theme Parks, Inc. *****MTM Grandgate *****MTM Adventure Dominion *****MTM Culture World *****MTM New York Adventure *****MTM Water Parks ******Waterina! ******SplashZone ******Tropical Fair ****MTM Casinos *****MTM Casino Toronto *****MTM Casino Montreal *****MTM Casino Ottawa *****MTM Casino Vancouver *****MTM Casino New York *****MTM Casino Oregon *****TBD ****MTM Hotels ***** Content library *TBD *Canadian rights to the ITV plc, TWC-Dimension, Focus Features, Lionsgate libraries *TBD Productions *''List of MTM Films'' *''List of MTMation productions'' *''List of MTM Television programs'' *TBD